Psychesfairó̱n
|rōmaji= Pushukesufairon |type=Caster Magic Magical Skill Lost Magic Magic Phenomenon Esoterology |parent ability=Magic One's thoughts, views, and beliefs |parent item=Varies |user= Suoh Aogami Various Notable Others }} Psychesfairó̱n ( , Pushukesufairon; Greek for "Sphere of Empirical Consciousness & Thought", Japanese for "Inner World Reality Manifestation"), also known as "The Dimensional Origin Soup of Ascended Cognition Theory" (高位認知の由来次元汁の理論, Kōi Ninchi no Yurai Jigenshiru no Riron) by various intellectual minds and "Bounded Phantasm of Endless Futures" (常未来の有界幻夢, Tokomirai no Kokkai Genmu) by many caster and opponents, is considered to be one of the most powerful magics known throughout humankind. It's a Caster Magic of the highest order — being able to accomplish things that most in its class wouldn't be able to do alone. It's also said to have some sort of connection to , making it all the worthwhile to obtain. As its an anomaly that can;t be fully understood, it's also classified as a Magic Phenomenon. Used by various mages in ages past, it's said to impose the will of the caster onto the world around them, shaping it to their benefit. However, because of the power that it contained, it led to great amounts of conflict between various nations; this led to the creation of various disasters and the abrupt end of many lives. It was such that the knowledge of this unique form of magic was either sealed away or destroyed by many users, in fear of another disaster arising over it. This event would officially label it as a form of Lost Magic — being absent from the world for quite some time. It was later re-discovered by Suoh Aogami — its first wielder of the current era, and later examined by many scientists. It was theorized, and later confirmed, that it was derived from another powerful Lost Magic — Arc of Embodiment. By this logic, it would be classified as a Subspecies Magic. The re-emergence of this magic garnered the interest of many esoterologists, wanting to know the secrets behind such a powerful force; this made it an official subject of Esoterology. It's currently labelled as one of the most studied magics by scientists, mages, and esoterologists alike. It's a known fact that the only ones who have full understanding of this magic are the users themselves or people who have witnessed it being used; it's such that users and/or witnesses have been labelled as "Realizers" ( , Riaraiza; lit. "Sacred Oppressor of Heaven and Earth"). Because of the magic's discovery & the complexity behind it, there are a few known Realizers. This makes them one of the most valued individuals in the entire world; it would also make them questionable targets for those seeking knowledge of this magic's immense power and vast potential. Descriptions Weaknesses Overlapping Mentalscapes World Reconstruction Magic vs. Psychesfairó̱n Classifications It's been confirmed that there are four known classifications of mentalscapes — each one following a certain principle. However, the nature of such mentalscapes are pre-conceived notions about the user's own thoughts about the world around them. Such nature helps give birth to the powers of their mentalscapes, thus the powers help clarify which category such scapes fall into. It's said that the classifications can also help a researcher understand how the caster thinks overall; such a breakthrough can be used to aid in that person's understandings, and possibly lead to the creation of and the deepening of a possible connection. However, this can only happen if the caster desires such a bond. Nonetheless, such possibilities can bring about a possible future when people can understand one another easily and on a much higher level. Note: This section is written out for the purpose of better explaining how each of the creator's mentalscape can be best classified as. It's good to read this section before writing out the user's own mentalscape. Not only that, it can give them some ideas on how to best flesh out said mentalscape while relating it to their character's given traits. Perception/Non-Perception Mosōhisōdama (も想非想球, "sphere of neither perception nor non-perception") is considered to be the first classification of mentalscapes.... Lacking Anything Nashikotama (なし事球, "sphere lacking anything") is considered to be the second classification of mentalscapes.... Infinite Consciousness Būgendaishitama (無限識球, "sphere of infinite consciousness") is considered to be the third classification of mentalscapes.... Boundless Space Kirinākāshama (切り無いアーカーシャ球, "sphere of boundless space") is considered to be the last classification of mentalscapes..... List of Mentalscapes Note: This is a list of mentalscapes. After applying and creating your version of a mentalscape, put it down here and follow the proper sections, listing them accordingly. It would help if you read the article before listing anything here. That way, it would everything neat and tidy. Trivia *The name of this spell is an alternate spell of the word . In Greek, it's broken down and translated as νοῦς (nous "mind") and σφαῖρα (sphaira "sphere"). The Noosphere is considered to be "sphere of human thought"; it's originally a concept that was thought of by in 1922 in his book — . It's said that the term also came about when it was first said by , after he and Teilhard listened to one of Vernadsky's lectures at the Sorbonne — the official name for the University of Paris. According to the theory of , the noosphere is the third in a succession of phases of development of the Earth, after the geosphere (inanimate matter) and the biosphere (biological life). Basically, this term refers to the development and physical manifestation of human thought, which is considered to be a lengthy and prolonged process that takes many centuries to properly grow and develop. *Because of how powerful this form of magic is considered, it's limited to three per user. No exceptions. *This is heavily based on the concepts of the Reality Marbles and Marble Phantasms from the TYPE-MOON series. *All thanks goes to Ash for allowing me to make this part of his Esoterology article. *Something not originally intended by the author, this can be seen as a form of reality warping — as it allows the user to freely shape the world around them to a certain extent. *The classifications of mentalscapes are based on four types of Ārūpyadhātu Devas, which are found in the Formless Realm in Buddhism. *The article is also based on the Psychic powers developed by some humans in the anime/manga series, Yu Yu Hakusho. See Also *'Divine Overdrive' *'Hyperform' Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Uncategorized Magic Category:Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Phenomenon Category:Magical Ability